Crystallus
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: Larkeicus was wise but he was not a clairvoyant. Even his genius had its limitations. That was the end to which he summoned allies from the shadows of the world.


Crystallus

An ice-haired Selkie male peered over the Yuke's shoulder. He could never remember his name anyway. He was always 'that one who stands by the entrance'. This time, he was a distraction. There was a certain female Selkie that he had met on his previous adventures. He was not particularly looking forward to meeting her again.

The bluenette Selkie was powerful. She had been one the people he recruited at the Guild. They swiftly parted ways on their first journey together. She wasn't as obedient as the other team members had been. That set them at odds rather quickly.

Her name was Hana Kohl. She was unlike any other person he had met on his journey. He hoped that he would never have to meet another like her again.

"Scared?" Sherlotta enquired teasingly. "Dah Maat, what exactly worries you?"

"I'm not scared," he exclaimed.

"I didn't ask if you were," she frowned.

Dah Maat opened his mouth to protest when he caught sight of Hana Kohl once more. She locked gazes with him at once. She wasn't happy about their separation. There was a sum of money at stake that she was no longer entitled to.

"Hana Kohl, how nice to see you…" he mumbled, staring at the ground.

"You owe me some money," she smiled pleasantly. "Can I please have it now?"

Sherlotta glanced between Dah Maat and Hana Kohl. Both seemed to have come away from their previous encounter with very different view-points. For the sake of Dah Maat escaping a panic attack, she intervened.

"Hi. We haven't met. I'm Sherlotta. Who are you?" she enquired cheerily.

"My name is Hana Kohl. I used to be on your friend's team but I was sent away," she replied. "He bought my services but hasn't paid me in full yet. My family are poor. I need the money urgently."

Sherlotta glanced at a sheepish Dah Maat. "How much money were you promised?"

"Five thousand for my services," she smiled.

Hana Kohl was a serial liar. The amount was nowhere near as much. Dah Maat hadn't paid much attention during their first meeting. The chance was too good to miss. As far as Hana Kohl was concerned, he was getting exactly what he deserved. _Especially_, she noted, _since he hasn't realised the fatal flaw yet_.

Sherlotta was prepared to rip Dah Maat's hair out. She was just as incredulous as he was. His mistake was admitting to his lack of attention to detail. He turned to Hana Kohl with pleading eyes. She had no mercy for him though.

Her eyes quickly skimmed the others. The town was unusually busy. They all knew better than to wage war with her though. She had a habit of being in two places at once. No one could defeat a skill like that. It wasn't exactly a skill though.

"My family is poor, I need the money. We have to have it all. There's a journey that must be taken. My mother's ill and she can only be treated far away. She has little time left," she urged.

Each word was a lie yet she felt no guilt. Her reflection would, no doubt. Her reflection wasn't present.

"We have only three thousand," Sherlotta frowned. "Can you make do with this for now? We'll pay you the rest later."

She nodded fervently. The money was passed to her immediately. Hana Kohl was one of those people who just happened to find rare objects in her coat pockets. The act of lying and taking money was nothing to her.

"I thank you," she smiled. "Please continue on your travels well."

Her last words were uttered moments before she vanished. The game was up. It wasn't the amount she had asked for but it was enough. Dah Maat's angered voice rang out after her. She simply allowed a small giggle to escape.

Hana Kohl vanished into the library. There was a secret underground tunnel. She was entrusted with its truth. There were only two people, perhaps three, in the world who knew. She fled down the tunnel and soon came to a chamber.

She hurried over to a small desk and scribbled on a small piece of parchment. She whistled and a cage rattled. A devious smirk bloomed across her face. She slid the parchment into the cage. Her hand moved to the lock.

"Freedom is a dream. You will wake eventually," she cooed.

A dark blur raced out. It flew towards a hole in the ceiling. The message was safely tucked in its beak or claws.

"Is this enough? Are you sated yet?" a voice whispered from the shadows.

"Sala, don't worry. Larkeicus promised to reward us, remember?" she purred.

"He has no reason to," the voice quipped.

"He knows to move Sherlotta now. That is why he hired us," Hana Kohl replied proudly.

**Author's Note: Of all of these, I would say that this is most interesting. The main reason for that is because I may write a story based on this separately. That is interesting… I haven't completed the game. I'm nowhere near the end. The Graveyard bit annoys me most. However, reading the, somewhat disappointing, article on wikia, I have come to the conclusion that he needed others to help his scheme. I hope I don't have to explain this whole story to you. I don't have the time nor do I possess the inclination to do so as these stories tend to be vague. However, I do hope that you enjoyed my work. I thank you profusely for reading my work. Please accept my apologies if you were unsatisfied.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
